Sense
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Dreams. They can be so real. So close. But they can never be real. Right? Or can you find the object of your dreams, and bring all your fantasies to life? Juudai x ? Hardcore yaoi
1. Eyes

"Judai, Judai, wake up

Chapter 1 Eyes

"_Judai, Judai, wake up."_

The voice is faint. It escapes me, alludes me. Why?

"_Please Judai. Please wake up."_

I'm in darkness. Am I sleeping? No. That can't be, I've only ever dreamt of duel monsters. Even nightmares.

"_Judai, Judai."_

The voice seems to get farther away. I know that voice, it's so familiar. Why can't I place it?

"Wake up my koi."

The voice suddenly gets closer. So near. Who is it? Who's talking to me? Calling me koi?

My eyes flicker open. When did I close them?

Black eyes. All I can see are shining black eyes. Deep with love….. and lust? Yeah. Lust for me. I lust for those eyes. I know those eyes. They're so familiar. Pools of love, lined with safety. Looking into those eyes, I'm safe. Safe. I've never felt safe like this before. But when have I been helpless? Does it matter?

No.

Nothing matters. Nothing but those eyes. Who are those eyes?

"Are you alright?"

Of course I am. How could I not be, looking into those deep shining black eyes? I've never been this alright before.

Warm. My body feels warm. Specifically my face. Why does my face feel warm?

Those eyes, they have a hand. Probably an entire body too. Though I suppose I should have guessed that before. There aren't too many severed talking eyes floating around. But I can't think right now.

The warm hand's thumb made its way between my lips.

"Judai."

Oh god. I'm suddenly in love with the way my name sounds.

I'm floating, and I never want to stop. This must be love.

And then pain.

"Ouch" I wake up on the floor. So it was a dream. Fuuuck.

"Aniki!" Sho scrambles out of his bed. He tries to untangle me from the comfy mess of pillows and sheets I'm trapped in. It's amazing how easy it is for his little hands to work out knots. I bet they can work out other kinds of knots, if you know what I mean. Wait, what do I mean? That doesn't even make sense. And since when do I think of Sho like that? I mean the guy calls me fucking Aniki. Isn't that incest? I mean I've always thought he was cute, but cute like a puppy. Shit, been awake 30 seconds and already confused.

Sho gets me out of the mess. He reaches for his glasses. He needs better ones. These make him look like a retarded owl or something. Not that I'd say that to him.

"Are you okaaay Jesus Aniki, morning wood?" Sho bursts out giggling. I stick my tongue out at him; we've lived in the same room together now for over a year, this shit happens all the time.

It's Saturday, thank God. Or who-ever does nice things like that. I'm open to new ideas. Just not the flying spaghetti monster. You think I'm kidding, but people believe in that shit. But it's extra sweet because it's winter break. The only ones left in the dorm room are me and Sho.

But back to the point at hand, or in my hand. Jesus, I haven't been this hard since I had that dream about flying winged man. Hey, if Sho can kiss Dark Magician Girl, I can have a naughty dream about a beefcake card. That's the way it works. Mhm.

So right now I guess I look pretty hot. My shirt is open, and my lower half is uncovered and such. I'm pretty sure my chest is coated in sweat. But that's the kind of thing that happens when one is whacking off. I like to tease myself, play and pull at my nipples. I think I have pretty cute nipples, small, hard, a few shades darker than my skin. I'm not what you'd call and ego maniac or anything, but I am aware that I'm not ugly. I myself would not go for me; I'm just not my type. I have the strangest thoughts during masturbation. Whatever.

My thoughts drift to him. I know it's a him. I know I know him. But who is he? Black eyes and a warm hand. Not a lot to go by. But I let my mind wander into his deep eyes, and his warm hand. My left hand wanders down to my penis. It's not small, but nothing I could brag about. But that's okay; I'm not much for bragging.

Pre cum drips down my, err, little head. I continue to lightly stroke myself avoiding the most sensitive parts. I don't want to cum, not just yet. Just float, like in my dream, thinking of him. The things I want him to do to me. So many things. So many things I want to do to him.

I hear Sho pacing outside the door. Shit, he has to take I shower. I forgot I was taking up the bathroom. He does that to me. He does that to me and I don't even know what he looks like. But that's okay.

I grab Aloe Vera gel from the counter, coating my fingers in it. I like to play with my ass, sue me. I once got my entire hand in there, freaked me the fuck out. I side three fingers into myself. It doesn't take long before I find what I'm looking for, and cum all over the place. My body convulses and shudders, as the tingling high of orgasm takes over my body. I quickly clean up, I don't _need _to shower. But Sho does. You wouldn't think he would smell, but he does. Like a hot dumpster full of dead cats. I'll let you picture that beautiful image for awhile, while I get dressed.

"Took you long enough." Sho snorts. He runs a hand through his thick hair. I wish he'd get a better hair cut. He's not bad looking, just needs a little style change. Maybe I should jump him with hair scissors and a fashion magazine…

"Have fun?" He giggles. I turn red. "I'll take that as a yes. Which card? Cyber Tutu?"

"Not a card… and she's not my, erm, _type_."

"Asuka?"

I hold back the urge to gag. "Nuuuuuuu….. We're just friends." Not to mention we're both gay. But we've only told each other that. Makes me feel sorry for Jun. But he can probably do better than her anyway.

"You okay, Aniki?" Sho cocks his head to one side. Apparently I look dazed. That seems to happen a lot when I think.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm great."

"If you say so." He walks into the bathroom. I am temporarily distracted by his hips moving. Jesus he walks like a queer. Why doesn't he have better taste? Never mind.

I have to find him. I have to look into those eyes, I want to float, feel safe.

"Hey Sho! I'ma go down ahead of you and get some brekkie. Want me to bring it back? I'll grab you some. Something vanilla, right?"

"…..kay!" I can barely hear him over the sound of the shower.

"…..Sho?"

"What?"

I decide whether or not this will offend him. "Can I cut your hair over the break? Fresh new look for the ladies, neh?"

"…..you know how to cut hair?"

"Yeah… I had a summer job at a salon once…"

Sho giggle-snorts. "Sometimes if I didn't know better Judai, I'd say you're a little gay."

I force a laugh. "Y-yeah. I guess I am a little… fruity sometimes."


	2. Nose

"Hold still Sho

Disclaimer: Nothing I owns! NOTHING!

Warning: I fucking told you this is hardcore yaoi in the summary. What more do you sociopaths want from me?

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took so long. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times. I also decided not to make this fantasy, or yuri or pwp. Mostly because I'm lazy. If that doesn't make sense, fuck you. xP

So I had over 100 views and 4 reviews. Anyone else see a problem with that? I know I don't _always _review, but I try. So maybe I can get 10 reviews on this chapter? I won't even consider updating until I get 6. Yes, I know I'm a bitch. Suck it!

Also, if I could get a volunteer for beta reading that would be great. I don't know how it works on this site so I thought I'd ask this way.

I do love you all for reading, don't think I don't. x3

Chapter 2 _**Nose**_

"Hold still Sho!"

"Sharp things make me nervous, you know that aniki!"

"You won't have to be nervous if you hold still dude!"

So here's the scene for those of you that haven't figured it out. I'm standing next to Sho holding thinning shears in our bathroom. We propped the chair to our desk chair back with a text book. (Finally, I have found a use for it!) Sho is fidgeting and cringing on the chair. I hope he doesn't wiggle his way out of it. It took me 15 minutes to get him to sit down. Of course it probably wasn't the best idea to be holding scissors while trying to pin him down. Yeah.

"What in the hell are you losers trying to do?" That musky smell, it's gotta be Jun. It's weird that I don't even have to look to know it's him. The "loser" part helps too.

"Hey, Manjoume! Wanna help me cut Sho's hair?" I beam at him, he needs to smile more. I hate it when people aren't smiling.

Alas, he sneers at me. Not attractive. And yet…

"Sure. I don't wanna deal with the police when you two kill yourselves. It's nasty enough here already, we don't need blood too."

"Sweetness. Hold him down please."

"What!? Aniki, don't!"

"C'mon Sho, it's for your own good."

Sho whimpers as Jun holds his neck in place. Its weird seeing them _that_ close together. I don't like it. Not at all. But if it keeps Sho safe from his wild thrashing, then I'll have to deal with it.

It takes me about thirty minutes to cut Sho's hair. There's a lot less of it than I thought, it's just… poofy.

The final result of this awkward project looks good. Damn good.

"I look like the guy from the "my circle" commercials." Sho runs his fingers threw it. I don't think he likes it.

"It's called a faux hawk dumbshit. And anything's better than that mess you had before, so friggin' suck it up." Always with the foul language with Jun. At least I keep it in my head. Most of the time. Kiss my glorious gay ass.

"He's joking Sho." I wrap my arms around his shoulders, "But it is A LOT better."

"B-but it's all… GONE."

"That's the idea. Let people see you, come out of the covers and shine!"

He chews his lips as Jun scoffs.

"More like come out of the closet. You gay retards."

"Shut up Manjoume! We are NOT gay. That's just sick. Right, aniki?"

Sick? Dude, that stung like a low blow with a sledge hammer.

"So you're still retards then?" Jun snickers at Sho's outraged fit.

Pretty soon they're on the floor wrestling. I don't like it. Not at all. They're too close again. But I'm not jealous. Why would I be? They're straight boys. My friends. Straight friends. Straight friends that think I'm sick. Sick. It hurts. Why? I want to float again with him. Eyes. Everything goes black.

_Musky. Sexy and musky. The way a man smells. But not just any man. It's him._

_I know because I'm floating again. Floating in him, with him, around him. It's so musky and delicious._

"_Judai."_

_Oh god, say my name._

"_Judai."_

_Hold me. Touch me. Fuck me._

"**JUDAI!**"

My eyes snap open. I'm warm. Why?

"Oh Jesus aniki! I thought we killed you!" Sho wiped tears from his eyes.

"I told you we just knocked him out, retard!"

Jun is carrying me. My face is pressed into his chest. It's... musky? Oh fucking hell no…

Not Jun. It can't be Jun. No, no, no, no, no, no!

But it is. I'm floating in his scent. My friend's scent. My **straight **friend's scent.

"Stop trying to snuggle or whatever you're doing, faggot! I won't hit you 'cuz I'm pretty sure we gave you a concussion and you're probably delusional. Or more than usual at least."

Delusional? That makes sense. No way I fell for Jun in my sleep. They musta knocked something loose in my head. Yeah.

So I might as well enjoy my temporary insanity right? I don't press my face into him anymore; I just enjoy his scent while trying not to get hard. **That **would make him drop me, crazy or otherwise.

I'm very unsatisfied of this quack-ass nurse. No concussion? Bullshit. I'm crazy! Jun is making me horny! That's not normal even if I'm queer.

"For the last time, sugar. You're _fine. _No head trauma at all. I am a little confused why you passed out, but you're fine now. You should probably take a nap though, now normally I wouldn't let you with a head injury, but it's very minor and you may have passed out do to lack of sleep." Jun and Sho snort. Fuck them; I need a lot of sleep.

The nurse shows me to a small hospital room, the bed looks better than my dorm bed. But I guess sick people need good beds. Or maybe we Silfers just got screwed. Oh well, the red jacket's totally worth it.

She leaves the room telling me to take my time. I strip down to my boxers, throwing my clothes into a corner. Screw folding. The sheets are nice, probably a high thread count and the smell like lavenders. Or maybe sweet pea? I'm not a flower expert.

"_Judai."_

_Jun. I'm tied down to my hospital bed. My arms are above me head, I think I'm handcuffed. The cuffs are leather. Good leather._

"_Judai."_

_He takes the covers off me slowly. His eyes lock with mine, dark, so dark and deep. So black._

"_Judai."_

_The room changes. There are candles around us, all the same off white color, but different height and holders. Everything is musky. The bed has silk sheets now. I think they're black._

_The walls are dark red. Smoke swirls around the room. It smells like him too._

_My boxers are gone, I'm wearing a thong with the dick part cut out. It's leather too. So is my collar. _

"_Judai."_

_Jun is straddling me. He's wearing a black cowboy hat. So sexy. He has a fishnet shirt on. It's black too. It contrasts with his creamy skin. He's wearing leather pants. Black._

"_Judai."_

_He smirks as he looks down. I'm so hard._

_Jun pulls a drawer open in the nightstand I hadn't noticed._

_He slips a rubber ring over my cock. So sexy._

_Jun grabs a smaller candle. His eyes molest my torso as he decides what to do next. Look at me that way forever. Rape me with your eyes._

_He drips wax on the center or my chest. It burns. In burns so, so good. Wax drips on my nipples. I scream. I scream no words, at least none that I can hear. _

_He drips wax across my chest and stomach. It feels so good. So horribly good._

_I'm crying by the time he gets to my cock. The head is drenched in wax and pre-cum. As the wax hardens it pulls on my skin. So fucking good. The sensation runs though my body, making me shudder in bliss._

"_Judai."_

_He leans over me; his tongue flutters into my mouth. I suck on it, as if I'm trying to pull it down my throat._

_A low love-growl comes from deep in Jun's throat. I feel it's vibrations going through me. The rubber ring is getting painful, but I don't want it off. Not yet. _

_Jun slides down my body, making little slurpy kisses and nips as he goes. I let myself focus just on the kisses and his scent. What a smell. _

_He settles between my legs, and pulls the thong strap that is covering my asshole to the side. He kisses it, I shudder. It's so dirty. Delicious. Awesome. _

"_Judai."_

_He licks around it, then directly on it, stroking it with his tongue sensually. I think I'm dying of happiness. Is that possible? _

"_Judai."_

_His hand strokes my cocks as he continues to lick my ass. I want to cum. Jesus Chirst! It hurts._

_He knows I'm in pain. I can see it in his eyes. It's amusing to him. Which is sexy to me. And makes my cock hurt more. Goddamn this is awesome! _

I'm awake. Fuck it. Why am I awake? Musky. Jun's here?

"Oh my God you are a fag." Jun looks horrified.

"Why do you say that?" I rub my eyes sleepily. How dare he wake me up from having sex with him.

"Why else would you be having a wet dream while moaning my name? Sick freak." Jun spat.

I look down. Hmmm, I did jizz myself. Not good. And I didn't even get to enjoy it. Time to play stupid.

"What's a wet dream?"


	3. Tongue

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, it'd just be a huge porno if I did.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long, I'll try to update faster in the future. I've been trying out a few plot bunnies and posted one: Dying to Be Born Again. If you like Bleach and have a vague understanding of One Piece check it out. It's Yumichika x Zoro and Ikkaku x Kira. After the first two chapters the only One Piece character that will be used is Zoro.

Also, if a beta wants to volunteer, I'd love it. I feel weird asking one, so come to me if you're interested.

This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous reviewer dexia. Thanks babe.

Enjoy your porn perverts! Review if you want another chapter!

--

He just left me there. He just walked out, not saying anything, not calling me any names or smacking me or doing any of those things that make him Jun.

But what hurt the most was the look he gave me. I can't tell you what it was, but the closest I can get would be like he looked at two guys covered in horse shit fucking. The kind of disgusted look one reserves for the worst scum on the planet.

I cried. Me, Yuuki Judai. I can't remember crying like that since I was in pre-k. The happy thing isn't a farce, I'm a naturally happy, positive person. And looking at people like Jun and Ryo, I'm very happy I'm happy, if that makes sense.

It wasn't too long for Asuka to find out I was in the hospital. Apparently her friends, I can't remember their names, saw Sho and thought he was the cutest thing since Doraemon. Somehow he managed to tell her about me through all the cooing, and petting. But I couldn't make myself happy for him, I was heart broken for the first time in my life.

"What's the matter Judai?" Aska sat on the bed next to me, petting my hair like she would a small child.

I can't talk, everything on my body refuses to listen to me, all I utter is some retarded coughing and a few words.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. Was it something with Manjoume?"

Manjoume? Was I crying over him? Yeah, I guess so.

I nod harder than I intended, my head hurts like crazy. Maybe I do have a smallish brain if I can rattle it around like that.

"I thought so, the way he ran out of here like his ass was on fire. Wanna tell me what he did?"

After a few minutes I calm down. I look up at her, she smiles at me. She really is beautiful, what ever girl she chooses to marry is gonna be one lucking bitch.

"I, well, had a dream."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And he heard me."

"You're crying because he heard you?"

"It was about him. I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT HIM AND HE HEARD ME!"

Tears start to fall again, my head hurts more and more. If I'm lucky, it might just spilt in two.

"Shit. Judai, it's gonna be fine. Even if he tells people, which I really doubt he will, every one at this school looks up to look, even the upperclassmen. No one's really gonna care."

I'm shaking by now, she rubs soothing circles in my back.

"He'll care."

"Why does that matter? It's not like you like him right?"

I feel my face go red. Do I like him? Yeah, I do. Shit fuck bitch whore… Gawd, I can't even swear right.

"Right? Come on Ju you can't. He treats you like crap!"

"You don't choose who you fall in love with." I try to smile, but it turns into a wince-y grimace.

"Come on Judai. Be reasonable. We're 16. You don't fall in love at 16."

"It hurts like I love him. I at least have the hots for him."

She sighs and her back-rubbing is so hard it's getting painful. "I'll accept the hots comment. But seriously, on what grounds do you love him?"

"Well, I've had a few dreams…"

"Dreams. Judai."

"But they seemed so real, I could smell him, feel him."

"It doesn't matter what you dream. In real life, he's Manjoume, a homophobic, crazy douche."

"It doesn't mean I can't try!"

Asuka just looks at me for awhile. She doesn't want me hurt, I know, we love each other as much as two gay teens of opposite genders can. I wanna be her friend forever. I can only imagine the aneurism I'm giving her now.

"Fine. I'll help where I can, outside of me helping you kidnap and rape him."

"So one or the other would be okay? I wouldn't have to rape him when I kidnap him just maybe keep him in a cage and jack off a lot!" I give her my biggest pervert smile, and she smacks the back of my head.

"You're a jackass."

"You love me anyway. Now help me get laid."

She snorts a little and giggles.

"Well, if you're done being injured let's get some lunch."

"YES! I heard they're serving teppan shrimp and crab rolls at the Obelisk dorm! Sneak me in?"

"Sure, it's not really sneaking, everyone knows you should be in that dorm anyway."

So Asuka and I held hands and skipped to the Obelisk dorm. I have no idea why people think we're dating.

"So, you still going out with that Tatsuki chick tonight?" (Panda: Yeah, its Tatsuki from Bleach. She's a hot bitch, what can I say? It's not important to the story, but if you just wanna look up what she looks like, you'll be good. You'll be fine if you don't too.

Asuka's face went a happy shade of pink. "Yeah, she's awesome. We're going to the springs."

"Ah I see. Skipping to the good stuff huh?"

"Maybe, prolly not. She's not totally comfortable with the whole being gay thing." She took a bite of one of her rolls to prevent a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, Jun isn't either yet."

Asuka rolled her eyes at me and subtly gestured that I could try to steal some of her food, which I did gladly. I need to replenish all the protein I waste jacking off some how.

"I'll get some dessert, wait here and don't brake anything Ju"

"Kay."

Dessert. That sounds really good. So good…

_Judai._

_He's there, laying spread out on a bright white bed. The light in the room is soft, but bright, like the stereotypical heaven. _

_His cheeks and lips are flushed a baby soft pink. The lips twitch, wanting to be kissed. I want to kiss those lips._

"_Judai. I want you."_

_I want him too. There's a table by the bed, melted chocolate pound cake squares and whipped cream._

_He pats his lap, a start toward him._

_His hand motions me to stop. "Aren't you hot in all those clothes, koi?"_

_I don't need to be told twice. I clumsily take off my uniform, trying to be fast but failing miserably He chuckles, eyes roaming across my now bare skin as I finally throw it off. It lands somewhere behind me, silly things like it's coordinates don't concern me._

_I get in his lap, I can feel that he's already hard. It rubs against me in a wonderfully intimate way._

_He dips a piece of cake in the chocolate, and puts it into my mouth. The sweet treat is followed by his tongue. We fight for the cake. I get most of it, but its soon followed by another piece._

_I love his tongue, It's warm and long and has the best texture. _

_The cake's soon gone to both of our disappointment. I drizzle chocolate on my neck, its hot but not enough to burn. My eyes shut happily as a greedy mouth goes to suck and lick the sweet mess up._

"_Judai." He whispers softly in my ear. His breath tickles my skin, caressing it._

_My hand moves down to find his cock. It throbs in my hand I pump it slowly. He throws back his head and moans._

_The skin is smooth and hot. I add my own cock to the mix, rubbing them together with my hand. He bites into my neck with pleasure. I can feel blood oozing out. Mark me Jun. Make me yours._

_We're sweating, it mixes with the chocolate that ran down farther than the rest making a salty sweet mess. I pump us so slow it hurts, but the look on his face is priceless._

_He lets it all show, the pleasure, the need. I want that Jun, the one that doesn't hide behind his own ego._

_We kiss again, so soft and sweetly. His hand goes down to meet mine, we stroke each other in rhythm. _

_The pleasure and speed build, the sent of the sweat and chocolate and Jun are helping to push me over the…_

"JUDAI!"

Asuka? What the fuck is she doing here?

"Huh…?"

My eyes flutter open, it was another Goddamned dream.

I'm back in the hospital room, why?

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out three fucking hours ago slacker! They thought you might die."

Jun? I look up. Yeah, it's him. He won't look at me directly. I feel my heart sink.

"You passed out while I was getting us food, Judai. Manjoume was there with some friends and helped me get you here. Thanks by the way."

"N-no problem! Manjoume-sanda always has time to help beautiful ladies."

I can't help giggle when she smacks him.

"But anyway, they think there might be something wrong with you. Manjoume and I are going with you to the main land tomorrow so they can do some testes."

"Okay. Wait, its been three hours?! Go get all set for your date already!"

"DATE?" Jun's face falls.

"Y-yeah." Asuka smiles and looks to the floor.

"With who!?"

"Tatsuki." I smile at him. Maybe if he realizes some one he likes is gay he won't be so creeped out by me.

Asuka glared at me. "She's gonna kill you hun."


	4. Ears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh Gx. Nor will I ever. If i buy the rights to anything, it will be porn. xP

**Authors Note:** While I did get a beta, I was really excited to get a new chapter up, so I may re-post it will some changes later, but nothing major or overly plot related, I think.

Umm, **if I promised you a one-shot**, I did work on those... but our computer got re-somethingy and all my files were wiped out. I don't know if I'll ever post them. I'm so sorry, but my love life is currently the biggest concern of mine right now, I'll probably forget them forever. Sorry, but I'm gonna be selfish with that.

This chapter is titled Ears because of the dialogue, no ear sex. Sorry if that's you thing.

Review or no new chapter! I need love and criticism! No criticism, and I don't improve. Flames will be accepted, don't be surprised if I bitch right back though.

--------

Hell has no furry like a bashful closeted lesbian.

I saw may life flash before my eyes.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU SAY THAT? To HIM of all people? He practically tries to turn his life into a reality show, and you tell him I'm gay?" Tatsuki gave me the smack of my life. I think my brain rattled. Holy fuck this hurts.

"He didn't say that, baby. He just said you're going on a date with me. And you probably aren't anymore, judging by your mood, so you can just tell him Judai lied."

Tatsuki's furious glare at me turned at Asuka.

"I never said I wanted to call it off."

Tatsuki's face melted into a warm smile. They are really great together. I hope it works out.

"Does it matter what people think? You two go have a good time, I'll deal with Jun."

"You'd better fucking deal with Jun, you shithead. It's your fault to begin with!"

And with that I was left alone again.

So this was an interesting day. I turned my best friend into a chick magnet, had a wet dream about an almost-friend, Jun found out Asuka and I are gay, a psycho lesbian wants me dead, and I might have something seriously wrong with my brain.

Now I'm hungry. Hmmm, how will I fix this…

"Hey slacker-fag." In comes Jun with food. Fried shrimp to be exact. Talk about great timing! The smell of the greasy food mixes with Jun's signature muskiness. I'm gonna cream myself.

"For me? I knew you loved me." Jun's face crunches into the cutest glare making me giggle like an idiot.

"Don't even joke like that." He sneers placing the food on the bedside table.

"Alright. Explain."

"Explain what?"

"The whole gay thing."

"There's not much to explain."

"Well, there must be, since I don't get it."

I look into his eyes. There's a certain nervous curiosity in them, one that's scared to learn, yet wants to understand. Maybe there's hope for him yet.

"How about you ask me specifically what you want to know, then I'll do my best to explain it."

"Were you always… a fag?"

"Yeah."

"Great explanation moron."

"Well…. Do you wanna know when I was sure I was gay?"

"Sure."

"Hmmm, well I come from a pretty bland family, we aren't that out there. The town's smallish, not rural, but definitely not big. I didn't know gay was even possible when I was real little. There was a kid I hung out with, his name was Ichiro. We were neighbors separated by one house, so we spent a lot of time together, mostly at his house because both my parents worked and his Dad was a stay at home parent. One day we were just goofing off watching the tube when we flipped through and saw Jounochi Katsuya dueling some red head chick. After the duel, he one by a landslide, the reporter caught up with him in his dressing room. I think the shot was to give the fangirls something to drool at, he was right out of the shower without a shirt. It was one of the most awesome things I'd ever seen. Water was rolling down his hard body~"

"I don't need a fucking visual!"

"Ha ha, okay. Well Ichiro was all grossed out and said something like, "Can't he put some clothes on?" and I was like, "Really? I think it'd be cool if he lost the pants. He's really pretty." His dad heard me, took me home and I never saw Ichiro again. He talked to my mom about it and she told him she already knew I was gay. And that's how I found out."

"Your mom just knew?"

"Yeah, she's good with that stuff. It took me awhile after that to truly grasp what it was, but she was real cool about it. My dad was a little stiff, he didn't get mad or anything but he really wants me to keep it on the D.L. for as long as I can."

"So you really never had to come out?"

"Not to my family. But the whole Ichiro deal made me not want friends to know. Its why I got so into duel monsters in the first place, something social to do without really getting close to people. It's become a lot more than that now, it's my life, but that's really why I started."

"This is… I never thought you had heavy shit like this."

"Don't get me wrong, the whole happy thing isn't fake. But yeah, I'm not just an airhead. And look at you, caring about what I say!"

"Yeah… I'm not comfortable with this, I probably won't ever be. But if Asuka is gay, well, it can't be as bad as my brothers old me."

"What'd they say?" This was gonna be interesting. I love the rantings of homophobes, it's so funny.

"Just gross stuff, they never had really anything to back it up with."

"Ah." I started to eat while Jun watched me, turning his head quick everything I caught him staring. I wish I knew what he was thinking. After I was done stuffing my face (I somehow managed to get shit in my eyebrows, table manners are not my forte) Jun broke the silence.

"How.. er, well, umm nevermind…"

"No, what did you wanna ask?"

He face turned red, he looked at his lap and messed with the hem of his sleeve.

"Sex." He blurted out, closing his eyes.

"With lesbians or gay dudes?"

"Both. Either. I don't care, you don't have to answer."

"If you wanna know, I'll tell you."

"Ok fine. I wanna know."

"Girls pretty much just touch and kiss and cuddle. They don't really need sex as much as guys think we do. But when they do, they mostly do oral, y'know, kiss and lick the clit. Sometimes fingering the actual hole, but that apparently doesn't do much for most girls. Some use strap-ons, it's like a cross between a harness and underwear with a fake silicone or rubber cock attached. Sometimes it goes inside both chicks, sometimes the girl with the strap-on just gets the toy rubbing on her clit. There's other stuff too, but when Asuka explained it to me I spaced out for my own health."

"Makes sense…"

"You wanna hear about guy on guy stuff?"

Jun closed his eyes. "Might as well. The whole knowledge is power shit."

"Okay. Well guys do the whole touch and cuddle and make out stuff, just like straight people. Actually it's really similar to a man and a woman, except no woman. We blow each other, and fuck each other."

"Fuck?"

"Yeah, anal. And against popular thought one guy is not the chick. It's two dudes. They both have cocks and neither have boobs. It's what they wanted. And the bottom guy switches all the time."

"Aren't gay guys whores?"

"Some are. Just like straight people can be whores and so are some lesbians. And bisexual people aren't all whore either. They just love both genders, nothing wrong with that. What is wrong is when people do it for attention." I noticed at the "bisexual" Jun's face took on the strange blush. It's probably nothing…

"People do it for attention?"

"Yeah some guys and chicks think if they make out with another person of the same gender the opposite gender will like them more."

"Seriously? That's messed up."

"Uh huh."

"Manjoume-kun, you should get to your dorm now, it's almost 11:00." The nurse called in her bubbly voice.

"Well, I'll, umm, see you later… dumbass."

"Coming with me to the mainland tomorrow?"

"Only cuz this place is boring as fuck."

"Night Jun-chan."

"IT'S MANJOUME-SAN, DA!"

Jun huffed out the building, face beet red.

I tried to reason out Jun's sudden acceptance of gays, I have I feeling it's more than just because Asuka's gay. Maybe he's bi, makes sense at why he reacted to the word.

I turned on a little XM radio on the table by my bed, instantly "Horny as a Dandy" by Mousse T came on. It was so appropriate I could have sworn the DJ was watching me outside the window.

I just laid there thinking about Jun, but not thinking about Jun. I wasn't sure what I was thinking about, but whatever it was I wasn't making any headway with it.

All the non-duel monster related thinking was taking its toll on me, I couldn't keep my eyes open very long…

"_Hey Judai." _

_My eyes fluttered open, Jun was sitting on the bed next to me. His eyes had an odd sheen to them, making him almost sexier then usual._

"_Umm, what do you need Jun?"_

_His face reddened again, I think if he knew he'd been blushing so much he'd kill me. But he was blissfully unaware, and I was more than happy to soak up the cuteness while I could._

"_I still don't get how two guys have sex…"_

_Oh really? He's so cute. "Well, ummm, what do you want me to do about that? I don't have any porn…"_

"_I don't need fucking porn! I-I was wondering, if __**you**__ could show me…"_

_Yes, yes, YES, __yes,__ yes, __**yes, YES!**__ FUCKING YES!!!1_

"_Umm, I think I could."_

_I sat up, and grabbed Jun's hands, rubbing my thumbs across them as sensually as I could. He heart beat quickened, coaxing mine to do the same._

_He looked up at me through his spiky bangs, lips quivering slightly. They wanted attention so badly. I was more than ready to give it. One of my hands moved to cup his cheek, my thumb still rubbing everything it could reach in little circles. He pressed into my touch unconsciously. The small movement sent happy little feelings into my arm and into my brain, further adding to my pre-sex bliss. _

_I kissed his forehead, then his cheek. His skin was slightly sweaty, I savored the saltiness of him. His musky smell oozed from his pours like some insane natural cologne. If Calvin Klein sold this guys would get jumped all the time. It's so irresistible it's not fair. _

"_Is something wrong? You actually look like you're thinking." I giggled, I guess I spaced out again._

"_Just thinking about how good you smell."_

"_Seriously fucker, you already got me in bed, you don't need any weird cheesy lines. Especially when I know I wreak."_

"_It's not a lie, but whatever." I quickly lean in to kiss him. His lips are slightly chapped, the texture tingles. He hesitantly kisses back. I savor every moment that he's unsure, it's another moment he isn't being a cocky asshole. I want to know why he tries to cover up how cute he is. _

_I'm very surprised when I feel his tongue snake into my mouth. I suck it lightly then proceed with taking over the kiss. I'm pretty sure I only win because he thinks I know more about kissing. Truth is this is a first for me too. _

_As we rub our tongues against each other I decide I like kissing, but we should move on. I break away, he's panting softly. I push off his black coat, my own somewhere on the floor, somehow it always tries to strangle me when I sleep so I take it off for the sake of my life. Being assassinated by your clothes is just kind of sad. My fingers find the hem of his turtle neck. My hands travel up his chest as I take it off. He's a lot more muscular then I would have guessed. The shirt comes off, holy damn._

"_When do you work out?"_

"_In the morning before class, some people actually wake up earlier than required."_

"_Maybe I should join you…" My fingers caress every line, every hard muscle. His pale creamy skin glowed with his vitality. _

_I gave a slight squeak as he began to pull up my shirt. I smiled at him, he tried to glare back but was smiling too big, the look just turned into a mischievous smirk. _

"_Keep giving me looks like that and I'll really fall for you." I kissed his neck softly. If I understand correctly necking is just like making out with some one's neck, so I began to kiss and lick the junction between his throat and torso. _

_He gave a deep growl-like groan and tilted his head back, so I must have done something right. _

"_I'm a fucking God, bitch. Everyone falls for me eventually."_

"_Like Asuka?" I snickered into his neck. I could feel the blood rise in his face._

"_She loves me, but not like that. Like a second brother."_

"_Mmm, I guess that works. Lay down please."_

_Jun hesitated, but did as I asked. His eyes caressed my torso, I wish I could hear his thoughts. _

"_I can't say you're ugly." I think that's as close to a compliment as I'm gonna get. _

_I slide down his body mapping out all the freckles and beauty marks in my mind. I pop the button to his pants with my teeth, then pull down the fly. I look up at him, making sure this is okay._

"_Something wrong?" I quickly shake my head, and pull off his pants and underwear in a few desperate tugs._

_He's beautiful. A little bigger than me, maybe half a foot long, perfectly proportioned to his height. He's hard and lightly pink, the vein on the inside a little darker pink than the rest. He's very smooth with a small dark brown freckle near the head. I can feel the heat of his lust oozing out from the surface. I push his legs apart looking at his hole. Dark raven curls surround his most intimate parts, maybe I can get him to shave sometime. I massage his sack, I'm rewarded with a small groan. _

_I move down to taste his ass, I've always wanted to try rimming and he looks pretty clean. He whimpers as I lick and kiss the hole. He's tastes just as strong as he smells, just saltier. I spit on the quivering ring of muscle, and shove a finger in. So hot and tight…_

"Yuki Judai-kun! Wake up please, it's 7:30."


	5. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh Gx . I am just writing a fan fic for it, hoping I don't get sued for copy right shit.

**Author's Note: **1,000 VISTIORS! Yosh! I love you readers! Please keep reading my fan fics. I hope to have 10,000 visitors to all of them by the end of the year. So if you wanna post a link to this fan fic, I'll link you back. That goes for any future fics too.

Oh I may have something wrong, I don't really know the Gx story line well, but Fonda is the Obelisk girl's advisor and doctor right? If she's not, she is the doctor in this fan fic. But if any one knows, please tell me. Thanks.

------

Shiiii~t. Why does this keep happening? Right as it gets good BAM! Fun over, please try again.

Oh, and I creamed myself again too. Just dandy. Didn't even get to enjoy it. My cock must hate me. Maybe it wants me to get some Ezime or whatever it's called. But I'm not sure my face would enjoy smiling like that all the time.

"Are you feeling well?" Fonda-sensei pokes her head in the room.

"Hai." I smile at her, its hard not too. If she wasn't missing a few, erm, inches I'd probably be all over, um, him. She's so cheerful. A big contrast to Jun. I guess I like the extremes.

She throws some clothes at me.

"Here are some of your street clothes, I thought you'd like them since you're leaving the island for awhile."

"Thank you, sensei." A red plaid flannel, grey boy-beater, darker grey boxer briefs, tight stone washed flare jeans, and a faded black belt with my favorite buckle, a dirty looking chrome dragon head that was very Slipher-ish. It even had faux ruby eyes. Asuka must have picked this stuff out. Good job sweetie, you know me waaaa~y too well. I just may have to kill her.

Fonda-sensei beams at me.

I hold up the clothes. "Um, sensei, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead." She smiles even wider and stays there. I can help but to sweat-drop.

"Oh you mean leave! Sure, just call when you're done. I want to do a quick physical before you leave, just for the records."

The door slowly clicked shut, almost making me wonder if it was going to fly open the second something naughty was exposed. Suddenly becoming very paranoid I dressed under the covers. I was happy to find in the pocket of my pants my deck, shark tooth necklace I'd made when I was 10 and a black leather watch my mother bought me when she found out I was accepted into Duel Academy. I smiled watching it tick. I usually didn't wear it 'cause you can't see it with my long sleeve uniform, but with my ¾ length sleeve flannel, I can flaunt it. Jesus Christ, I miss my mommy. Shit, I should call her! She'd want to know about my head injury. I haven't called her since I got here. Mot like I haven't contacted her, she likes snail mail more, you have to think more about what you say and how you say it when you write.

"I'm done sensei!" I call to Fonda.

She came in, weighed me, checked my breathing and blood pressure, then the orifices on my head. If you don't know what orifice means, I won't explain it. As dim as I can be, this still isn't a remedial class.

"You seem to maybe a little under weight, but I have seen you eat before, so I won't worry about it." She giggles. "But other than that you seem normal."

"So…"

"So go get brekkie already kid! Go, shu!"

-----

"Are you sure you don't need me Aniki?"

"Yeah Sho, you stay here with you're new _girlfriend!_" I beam at Sho, his face goes into a pleasant pinky red color.

"I can't believe I'm dating a girl! An obelisk girl!" Sho takes a happy deep breath.

"You thought you'd date a boy? Or a cat maybe?"

"Umm… no. I'm not like that Aniki. Boy or cat. Not that that's bad or anything! It's never wrong to love something, but I like girls."

A deep affectionate feeling ran over me. So Sho isn't a homophobe. Good to know... And apparently has no problem with beasties… Interesting.

"I just… I didn't think I'd be dating anyone til I got taller… or something."

I nod still smiling at him. Sometimes it really feels like I'm his real older brother, I couldn't be more proud of him if I was.

We were sitting in our room, I was packing a change of clothes (three changes of underwear. Just to be safe) Sho was at the desk smiling to himself. His happiness was radiant, it eased my fear of what the doctors in Domino might find.

There was a light rapping on the door.

"Judai, it's time to go."

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Asuka and Jun, respectively.

"See you Sho! Enjoy Mindy!"

"Wh-what do you mean enjoy?!?" She said nervously as I ran out the room.

Asuka and I linked arms as we walked to the helicopter taking us to the main land.

"Sooo, how was your date?"

"Good. We watched a movie in my room, Hot Fuzz, it's a British comedy, and cuddled. I kissed her g'nite, no tongue. Nice, simple first step."

I squeezed her arm to my chest. "This is so good for you! Did you get a second date?"

"Mhm. We agreed to do something, but what and when haven't been decided."

"Maybe some of us could go ice skating. Asuka, Tatsuki, the Smurf, his girlfriend Jazz?, Judai and me." Jun grumbled looking at his feet. "I could arrange them to meet us in Domino in two days after Judai's tests. I seriously doubt something's wrong with him."

"Really Jun-kun? That would be so sweet of you! And her name's Mindy." Asuka linked her other arm in Jun's. He didn't hold on nearly as tight as I was, but it was clear he didn't have a problem with the contact. But it didn't seem to be in a romantic way.

"Sooo… since the other two pairs are couples would that be you asking me on a date Jun-chan?"

His face went beet red, as his eyebrows furrowed. "Um, well, sure, why not?"

I think my heart stopped. What the fuck? He didn't just…

Asuka was just as surprised as me. "What the fucking hell? Are you for real Jun-kun?"

"Yeah, I guess. They say you should try everything once, and the best duelist in the academy definitely is within my standards."

Did he just admit **I** was a better duelist then **him**? What the fuck is he on?

"A-are you sure? I mean, dude, yesterday the whole 'gay' thing was freaking you out, now you ask me out. I thought you can't stand me."

"You made a good argument. It's not creepy. I guess I always thought of gays as old guys that molest cub scouts. Not guys in my class."

Asuka couldn't have been smiling bigger if she tried. As a healthy woman, she loves drama. I do too, to a certain degree. But this is freaking me out, just a lil'.

"Aw Jun-kun! This is good! For both of you!" She threw me a wink.

"So do you wanna go with me or not?" Jun looked behind Asuka at me. I put my arm out of Asuka's grip, then his and held his hand tightly. I had always expected his hands to be cold, and maybe clammy, but they were dry and warm. And shaking a little bit. Was he afraid of me saying no? Or yes?

"Yeah. I'd really like going with you." I kissed him on the nose, he glared at the ground. His nose was very warm too.

I could _feel _Asuka smirking behind us the rest of the way to the helicopter.

-----

The majority of the trip was fairly boring other than I held Jun's hand the entire way and Asuka and Jun had a conversation about a new line of trap cards that was coming out, apparently the designer was some chick they new from prep school. But I was just working on not getting hard from the combination of Jun's body heat, his smell, just him in general.

"_Hey wake up Judai." My eyes fluttered open slowly. When did I fall asleep?_

_Jun's onyx eyes were just above mine. They smiled down at me. "It figures that a slacker like you would try to take a nap. But we're in Domino. The pilot took Asuka to the hotel. We've got an hour before we need to even think about getting you to the hospital."_

_He cupped my check with his hand, the heat of it making me blush._

"_Oh really? What can we do for an hour?" I smile up at him, his breath tickles my lips._

"_Well, since we are 'dating' now..." He lowers his lips so they touch mine, just barely. His energy flows through them in our simple connection, it feeds my hunger. _

_My arms snake around him, one around his neck, the other coyly making it's way toward his ass. I give it a squeeze, he pulls back and smirks at me._

"_Now now. We must be patient." He takes my hands, lacing his fingers in between mine. I sit up. Our legs intertwine. His rubs his nose against mine, his skin's so soft. _

"_I like you Jun-chan."_

"_Heh, I like you too, Judai-__**chan." **_

_I chuckle.____"I really, really like you Jun-chan."_

"_Show me how much." I push/fall with Jun to the floor, straddling his chest. He smiles at me. I trace his facial features with the tips of my fingers. _

_I kiss his lips softly. His tongue soon finds its way inside my mouth, it lazily pets and massages everything within reach. His hands roam across my back. They rub soothing circles into the muscles. I let myself give a small whimper._

_We break the kiss, smiling at each other. His eyes shine with joy, and love? Maybe, I wouldn't know. But I'd like to think so anyway._

_Do I love him? How can I tell. I've had little crushes before, but they were on Jounochi Katsuya, and Kaiba Seto, people far out of my reach. But Jun, he's close. _

_Somehow we manage to pull off our shirts. Again, I feel so weak compared to him. The creamy white skin pulls taunt over his chest with every small movement, I'm almost drooling. I slide down him a few inches, sitting near his groin. I let my hands move over his torso. They grope around, savoring the hot, smooth, slightly sweaty skin. I can feel his eyes doing the same to me. _

_Any inadequate feelings leave me as I look at his face. He looks up back at me. I lean in for another kiss._

_Is this love?_

"**Judai**!"

By the power of Gray Skull! Why the fuck do I keep passing out?!

"Nice job slacker. Have another wet dream about me?"

My face heats up. "Maybe…. not…"

Jun snorts, but has some what triumphant look on his face. I guess me having random wet dreams about him feeds his ego. At least some one's getting something positive out of this.

"Are you okay sweetie? You scared the shit outta me." Asuka pets my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Not long this time, maybe 3 minutes. Maybe it's fixing itself?" Jun tries his best at a hopeful smile, nearly pulling it off. It made something in my chest warm, knowing that he's at least trying to care.

But now there's a new problem added to my passing out. Do I love Jun, and if I do, is it just when I'm asleep?


	6. Eyes II complete chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. I just fuck with the characters.

**Author's Note**: **FULL CHAPTER. **I didn't realize you can change documents through the site. Hooray for internet adventure!

Also, I based Judai's mom on a character from Boy meets Boy (awesome book) and my own mother. So feel free to bash her! xD

Enjoy the story, please rate and review! Also sorry it's kinda sore, I've recently contracted mono (assume what you want) and the computer screen is tiring my pore diseased eyes. That's why I named the chapter in homage to their suffering.

**NO LEMON EITHER. I WAS TOO LAZY AND IT DIDN'T FIT WELL. SO TWO NEXT CHAPTER.**

-------

This hospital smells like babies and cleaning supplies. I can't decide which smell is worse.

They preformed an x-ray thing on my head, I wasn't really listening when they explained it.

Jun and Asuka left me alone. With freaky old doctors and this scary butch nurse. I'm gonna kill them, kill them dead.

One of the less creepy doctors comes back in, I think he said his name was Yamoto-sensei.

"Well, Yuki-kun, your C.A.T. came up clean. No abnormalities what so ever. I'm guessing whatever's wrong with you is physiological."

"So… it's not going to kill me?"

"Not unless you fall onto something. I'm going to have you kept in Domino for awhile, you won't have to stay in the hospital, but you'll come in every two days to the mental ward for check ups. We'll also keep doing blood tests and physicals to make sure that we didn't miss anything. But in my opinion, with some therapy and possibly medication, you'll be fine within the year, at the most."

I sighed and smiled. Good news. Well, I guess its good news. I almost wish they could do some sort of surgery to fix this faster. But not dying… fabulous.

"You know how long I'll be out of school?"

"That's up to your therapist. But my best guess is one week to three months."

Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck. Three whole months?! My grades are already shit, I'll never graduate like this.

"I'm sure you're mother can arrange some of your school work to be sent here." The elderly doctor smiled, his full white beard and chubby cheeks reminding me of Santa Claus.

"My mom?"

"Yes, we called her. We needed her permission and your paper work, y'know, birth certificate, past records, insurance cards. She said to tell you she'd be here in a few hours to check up on you. In the mean time, go get lunch with your friends in the café, I hear they're serving teppan shrimp and crab rolls."

With the mention of food, I was gone.

------

"Soooo, not dying is good!" Asuka tried to smiled, but it ended up looking more like she was trying to shoot a ping pong ball out of her vagina. After eating we crashed at the hotel. Real sweet room, a suit with a kitchen/mini dinning room/living room and two bed rooms. Really nice European Renaissance theme. It even had a jacuzzi! Part of me was scheming on how to get Jun into it.

Unfortunately we decided on Asuka and me sharing a bed, to "cut down on me molesting Jun in my sleep." Pfft. I think it would totally be the around...

"Yeah. I'm gonna flunk out of the Academy aren't I?"

"Not if you have Asuka and me helping you with your work." Jun said stretching out on the love seat. Asuka and I looked at him in confusion.

"Really? How's that gonna work?" I smiled at him. A day and a half and we already had made a 180 with him. Maybe I should have had a major head malfunction when I first met him.

"My _brothers," _he sneered the word like a snake about to puke, "are kinda in with Kaiba. And anyway, you and I are the top guys in our class, and Asuka-chan is by far the best girl. It wouldn't be a major disaster for us to tutor each other for awhile. And it's not like I can't afford the lodging."

"This room is pretty boss Jun." Asuka smiled.

"They also have damn good room service, better than that shit they push at the Academy."

"Hey! They have pretty good fried shrimp." Asuka and Jun sweat dropped.

"You're gonna die via bad shrimp someday." Asuka chuckled.

"I'll have died happy." I smiled back at them.

"Or in agonizing pain. Have you had food poisoning before?" Jun smirked.

"Not that I remember, have you?"

"Once, when I was kinda small. The cook was on break and I ate something out of the trash by mistake."

"Ew! That's disgusting Jun!" Asuka laughed.

The conversation went on, ranging from stories about gross food to diapers to a new line of trap cards, some designed by Pegasus himself.

Then there was a familiar tapping at the door.

"MOM!" I scrambled to the door, in true mamma's boy form.

I swung open the door to reveal my favorite woman. She's caucasian, explaining my brown hair. I used to get so much shit for only being half Japanese as a kid. But I think she's Japanese enough, she was born here after all. Army brat. Her jaw length, wavy hair is the same color as mine, with stylish streaks of rusty brown and blond, to help cover her grays. She has hazel eyes, with the beginnings of crows feet by them. She's short, even by Asian standards, made worse by her slightly to long fur trench coat. Her lips are thin, and smirking at me.

"My god child, when's the last time you bathed? I could smell you down the hall."

Jun and Asuka burst out laughing.

"Go take a shower! I won't talk to you smelling like that!" She laughed, pointing to the bath room. "And shouldn't you be more concerned about that? You'll never find a boyfriend smelling like shit."

As I walked to the bathroom in defeat, her attention turned to Jun and Asuka.

"Hmm, who do we have here? I remember you, Asuka-chan right? You came over last summer. A dyke right?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Yuki-san." Asuka smiled painfully at my mother's bluntness.

"Yes, yes. And you. Have you been sleeping with my Judai? I can tell you have a little something going on. Have you been using a rubber? Is that what's wrong with him? Some strange gay sex disease. I knew it." She laughed playfully at Jun's face going almost purple with embarrassment.

------

I stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet, in a gray thermal my mother picked out and dark flare jeans.

"Ah much better. Now let's try to keep you smelling good. You used deodorant, right?"

"...yes."

Asuka giggled. "You're such I good son Judai."

I stuck my tongue out at her and sat on the floor, Mom taking my previous seat.

"Now I understand you're insane now. Explain." She smirked at me.


	7. Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or anything affiliated with it.

**Author's Note: **LAST CHAPTER!

I will make a sequel if I get enough feedback to make it seem worthwhile to me.

Oh and about the two lemons, I lied. Well maybe not, I might do an omake chapter with first person Jun. I might. Again, feedback is nice.

-----

Mom looked me over. I had told her the story several times, at her request.

A knowing smile spread across her face. "Asuka-kun, Jun-chan, would you two please leave us be for awhile? I'd like a word with dumbass here."

"S-sure. We'll umm…" Asuka gave Jun a pleading look.

"Get massages." He finished.

"Oooh! What else do they have?" Asuka grabbed Jun by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Mom's eyes rested on the door awhile. After a few moments she smiled at me.

"Sooo, he's your boyfriend or?"

"No-not boyfriend. Though, I think we have a date tomorrow."

"Oh? Do you need the talk? I know you know what sex is, what 16 year old doesn't. But if you want I could show you how to put on a condom. I saw a banana in the fruit bowl in the mini kitchen…"

"NO! I mean, I can figure it out. And I'll have some time, I'm not easy."

"Don't be cheap either, the kid's loaded."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying. Make him take you shopping or something for a date."

That might not be a bad idea… No, NO. I'm not using him. Not even a little. But we could buy him some stuff, that black coat's repulsive.

"I don't think so. So you're okay. With Jun?"

She sighed. "I'll always dislike your friends and 'interests'. But, he doesn't seem bad, good grades, good parents."

"You did a background check on your phone again?" I sighed and giggled.

"So what if I did? Just, just don't rush things. You're not in a right mind right now, insane or otherwise. Take it as slow as you can. You're 16. You have your life ahead of you, to date guys, party, settle down with kids maybe. Take deep breaths, enjoy Jun. But don't burn bridges. And don't get AIDS."

"Mom! He doesn't have AIDS."

"Yeah, okay. But do you get it?"

"Yes. But no promises, you know how I am in the heat of a moment."

"And that's what scares me."

She pulled me up and held me in a death grip. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, I felt hot tears soak into my shirt.

"You're my only baby Judai. The only one that lived. I love you. Make me proud." She whispered.

It hurt her constantly. I was her 5th pregnancy, she had two more after me. All dead born. It hurt me too sometimes, wondering if she wished another had lived instead of me. But as I held my glamorous, middle aged, shaking mother in my arms, I didn't care.

She eventually pulled away, smiling softly and kissing my nose. "Wanna watch a movie with a pretty lady?"

"If it's you, any time."

She scooted over on the chair and grabbed the remote from the dark wood coffee table in the corner. We sat in the same chair even though there was a couch, mostly because that's how we always sat. Back home.

We decided on Balls of Furry, an American movie. We both speak English, I'm a little slow at it, but it allows us to watch the original. I'll never understand how a woman like my mom can love movies like this, but I'm not complaining.

After the movie Mom sighs. "I have to go soon."

"How soon?"

"Like, now. You're Otousan will through a fit."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Why would I? It's not like he cares."

"Why won't you leave him?"

"Because, I love him. I feel horrible that you and he don't get along, but I love you both. Now gimme a hug."

I as wrapped my arms around her right as Asuka and Jun came into the room.

"Aw, that's kawii Judai." Asuka snickered.

"I'm leaving kiddies." Mom smiled at them, finishing the hug.

"Keep doing what you're doing Asuka-kun, you'll do well." She shook Asuka's hand.

She then lunged at Jun giving him a bear hug. "Keep it in your pants boy, he's not a whore." She said right into his ear. Picking up her handbag, she left in a flash. Jun and Asuka just stared at me.

"This explains everything that's wrong with Judai, doesn't it?" Jun said to Asuka, like I wasn't even there.

"Yep. Oh well, she's fun." Asuka smiled at me.

"She is. Now I need a nap." I laughed.

"Who wouldn't? I can't believe you grew up with that and are so… peppy." Jun said plopping down on the love seat. I opened the door to the bedroom Asuka and I were sharing and locked the door behind me.

I took my clothes off, letting them just fall to the floor. I turned to the floor length mirror on the wall, admiring the frame before I looked myself over. Nothing impressive. A few chest hairs, very little muscle definition, but not fat. Average penis. Slightly above average face, even though I've been told different. I take a blanket from the small closet and put it over the mirror. Nothing to see there.

I peel back the blankets on the queen sized bed, not worrying about what might be in there. Expensive room, why should I?

I lay down and the soft blankets over me.

After a few moments I decide I can't sleep. I pick up my boxers off the floor and lay on my bed uncovered.

I rub a hand across my chest, rubbing the nipples as softly as I can. The heat rushes to my groin, it's getting warmer and warmer. I imagine for a second it's Jun, he's behind me, not the bed. His hands the one running over my body, worshipping it. Would he care how normal, how unexceptional it is?

My other hand finds my scrotum, rubbing it softly, faint pangs of pleasure run up my cock. Would Jun touch my balls? Would he get grossed out? Would he like them?

The hand moves to my cock, touching it teasingly. Is Jun going to be a tease, or will he want to get straight to the point?

I grip it firmly. The heat from my hand and my groin mix. I bite my lip trying not to make any noise. I slowly start to move my hand up and down, still playing with my nipples. It feels great.

The pressure slowly builds over time, my movements becoming harder and faster. It seems like I have been doing this forever, but a minute and an hour would feel the same to me. All I see is his face.

And then it comes. The moment of ecstasy I needed so badly, like a drug produced inside my own mind.

Will he hold me after I cum? Will he even get the chance to?

I have to remind myself that it's unlikely that anything will come from the 'date' tomorrow.

I wipe up the small mess with my boxers; I had caught most of my semen in them anyway.

Slipping my clothes back on I unlock the door and leave the bed room.

Asuka was watching Jun play Halo 3 on an Xbox 360 that magically appeared.

"Have a good nap?" She asked, making room for me on the love seat. Jun was sitting on the coffee table in front of a good sized wall mounted plasma screen. The chair my mother and I had been sitting in was perpendicular to the love seat, there was a coffee table with a small lamp and a phone in the corner between the two seats. Just in case you needed and better visual.

I nodded and smiled at Asuka. She had a big bowl of popcorn in her lap. I needed some.

Quickly stuffing my mouth with some of the epic snack food, I looked at the screen. It was pretty far into the game, I'd never thought of Jun as a gamer.

"I never took you for a gamer, Jun."

"Well, aside from the swimming pool and tennis court, there's not a lot to do at my house. No one's really bothered themselves with me, Mom and Dad spent most of their time cracking the whip at my brothers, I think that's why they're so screwed up. So I picked up gaming, just for something to take up my time other than lifting. I don't wanna get huge or anything, so I don't do it excessively. I have no talent for art or writing, I'm not big on computer-y things, so it seemed like one of the only alternatives. The other is dueling, but I go to school for that, I don't wanna get burned out on it."

"Ah. Yeah, I play guitar a little and do yoga."

"Guitar? Really? I guess you do kinda have that laid out feel."

"He does yoga too Jun-chan. You know what that means?"

"Huh?"

"Reeeaaal flexible." Asuka laughed at her own joke. I glared and threw some popcorn at her. Jun's face was dark red and he was just staring into space.

"Earth to Jun. Stop fantasizing about Judai before all the blood into your body runs out your nose." Asuka snickered.

Sure enough a little blood was starting to leak out. Mortified, Jun turned his attention nervously back to the game.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Mmmm, let's see." Asuka whipped out her cell, "five to six. Wanna get dinner?"

"Sure. I hear there's a good American cuisine place around here. Jun-chan could buy me some steak!" I laugh.

"Umm sure. Lemme save." I was a little shocked Jun didn't say anything about what I had called him. Oh well.

------

It was 10:30 the next day. Sho, his girlfriend, and Tatsuki had avirred in Domino, and we were on our way to the rink. Jun had rented a limo, but I wasn't complaining. It had a freaking snack bar.

"So, umm, so you two are…"

"Gay. Jun is too he just won't admit it." Jun was glaring out the window. It seemed like his unpleasant, aggressiveness was his way of dealing with a large group of people, or maybe just unfamiliar ones. Oh well, at least he was getting comfortable with Asuka and me.

I smiled uncomfortably at no one in particular. I could feel Sho's eyes on me.

"Aniki…"

"I'm sorry Sho! It's alright if you don't want me around."

"Wha? No, no. It's just, why didn't you tell me? You know I hate secrets."

I look up into his huge eyes. He's really disappointed in me. So am I. How could I think he'd care about something as minor as that?

"I don't know. But, but you know now! And that's what matters. Are you sure you're cool with it?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's something you could do that would push me away. We're practically family."

I feel a tear run across my cheek. I love you, Sho. I'm so happy to be your 'Aniki'.

We arrive at the rink, it's large. I heard they had built it to try to get the Olympics here or something. So it's got all the works, restaurant inside, awesome locker room.

As we walk in I notice the other two couples holding hands. Jun and I might not be official or anything, but why shouldn't we at least look the part? I try to coyly grab his hand. It's warm and dry. He looks up at me, face neutral. By I feel him give my hand a squeeze, and that's all I need.

I give him a quick look over, he's wearing tight black jeans and a dark grey sweater with blue and green knit details. He has on a black scarf and ear muffs, there are black fingerless gloves sticking out his back pocket.

I've got on a black denim jacket with a hood, and a red thermal with a darker red skull pattern on it. Faded jeans and a red plaid hunter's cap with light tan fur. I think we're kinda cute together, or as cute as we're gonna be.

It's almost empty inside. Just a few couples other than us, maybe 7. It's free skate, so we walk to the benches and pull on our skates. It's cool in here, but not too bad. The girls are cold, but when aren't girls cold?

Sho laces up his girlfriends skates (I won't even pretend I know her name anymore.) She's giggling like mad, he seems pretty happy too. Good for him.

Asuka and Tatsuki are already out on the ice, trying to show each other up. They're both insanely competitive.

Leaving Sho to his giggling mess, Jun and I go out on the ice. We both have skated before but neither are very good. We hold hands to keep each other up as we slowly make our way around the rink.

"So, you start therapy today?"

Aw, how cute! He's making small talk.

"Mhm. Should be interesting. I hope it helps."

"You haven't passed out in awhile though. Maybe it's over." He sounds hopeful.

"Don't jinx it!" I laughed, he smiles.

"Superstious?"

"Only when it's funny." He snorts.

Jun mumbles something.

"What did you say?"

"You look good today." He looks away.

My face gets hot. "Thanks. You look good everyday."

"So do you. But you look really good today." He smiles nervously and pushes my bangs away from my face.

I look into his eyes. As cheesy as it sounds, I feel such a connection in them.

"What are we?"

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are we rivals? Friends? Boyfriends?" I squeeze his hand.

He looks at me for awhile, thinking it over. "I'm not sure. We'll always me rivals, in my mind. But that, that doesn't mean we can't be more than that, right?"

"Of course. Are you okay with it? I mean, I'm rather lacking in the vagina area."

He chuckles. "Y'know, I think hearing that you were gay just, startled me more than anything. I could hide my own, well, uncertainty better if I didn't know anyone, like that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you, um, uncertain?"

"It's only been a day since I've gotten comfortable with it. Give me some time."

Fair enough. But I can't fight off this feeling of disappointment.

"But y'know, I didn't say I wasn't gay for you."

I looked up at him in shock, only to see one of the sexiest smirks in my life.

"Wha?"

"I have been, for awhile now. I realized it over the summer. Another reason I got so freaked out two days ago."

"Y'know what? Wanna ditch these guys and get some room service?"

"I would make a joke about how all you think about is food, but that sounds pretty damn good. I'll just have the valet come back right after we leave so they all don't have a fucking melt down."

"M'kay. Sounds good."

We 'sneaked' off the rink (I feel twice) and took off. The ride back to hotel was mostly comprised of us trying to decide who should wrap their arm around the other's shoulders when we cuddle. I won a few blocks from the hotel, promising Jun he could when we got inside.

Jun quickly ordered us some lunch, eel and white tuna sashimi with some warm sake. It's amazing what you can get with a little bribe, but they would only give us one bottle to share, only 10 proof.

I started the Jacuzzi, it was in the bedroom Jun was using.

Jun eyed the water. "Umm, we aren't gonna… y'know, right?"

What…? Oh wait, he means sex!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not yet. I think that's a one year anniversary gift."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So a year from today, unless we're both **really** ready for it before then."

"Okay, that sounds good." Jun smiled, his confidence back. "But, umm, kissing's okay right?"

"Y-yeah. Kissing's fine. Totally."

There was some knocking at the door, Jun hurried to retrieve the food.

I slipped down to my boxers and got into the water. It was insanely soothing. I decided I'd be happy to have my first kiss here.

Jun came in, balancing a silver tray in one hand. He set it down on the corner of the tub, trying not to gawk at me. I don't really know why he'd want to, but it was flattering none the less.

He started to take off his own clothes before glancing at the iHome on the dresser. "Want some music?"

"Sure."

He put it on shuffle, Cherry Saku Yuuki by An Café came on softly.

I didn't even try to look away as he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Like what you see, or am I growing an extra arm."

"Mmm, both." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

He got in next to me, immediately wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his body heat.

He picked up a set of chopsticks and with them fed me a piece of eel. It was really a lot better than I had been expecting. Some rice followed it.

Swallowing, I grinned up at him. "Thanks baby."

"Uh huh."

The process continued, Jun feeding me, then himself until everything, even the sake was gone.

He smiled down at me, his eyes were bright and happy. It was now or never…

I rushed up to his face, pushing my lips sloppily against his. I was a little too hard, it hurt a little. I pulled back.

"That was, umm…"

"Awful." I laughed.

"Well, yeah. But we'll get better." He bent down slightly to kiss me, soft and slow.

It was getting better already.


End file.
